


i never told you what i do for a living

by teandfailure



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of blood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come play, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Bites, Vampire Edward Elric, human Roy Mustang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teandfailure/pseuds/teandfailure
Summary: it was always crushingly intimate, letting ed feed from him like this.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	i never told you what i do for a living

ed is propped up against his doorframe when roy answers the door, leaning like he’s trying to appear casual without betraying how much the structure is holding him up. he’s wearing a sweatshirt in the middle of summer, with shorts so short they’re barely visible beneath the hem, and a pair of tall boots with far too many buckles and straps. his hair hangs limply in a halfhearted braid.

“‘sup?” he asks, blinking up at roy.

roy can immediately tell that something is off; ed looks like he’s come down with the flu, deep dark circles around his eyes, his skin an almost inhuman pale. he’s struggling to catch his breath after the single flight of stairs, and all of his visible skin is covered in goosebumps, as though he’s running a fever. ed always puts on a brave face, but roy knows he has to get pretty desperate before he’s willing to go to someone else for help. 

the fact that he’s here now catches roy so off guard it takes him a moment to process what he’s seeing. he’s been with ed when he needed blood before, enough times that he should know the signs — fever, fatigue, a barrage of cold-like symptoms as his body starts to weaken — but he’s never seen ed this far along before, never seen ed look so sick. ed’s eyes track roy’s, predator quick, as he takes in the scene before him. 

roy chooses to ignore the question he’s been posed. “ed, you look terrible.”

“gee thanks, fuck you too,” ed retorts cheerily, shoving his way into roy’s apartment. he sways for exactly half a second before he’s able to right himself. “i’m on day… 21? 22? fuck if i can keep track anymore.” 

roy follows dutifully behind ed, his head spinning. “edward, that’s-”

“insane? unhealthy?” ed asks, ticks the items off on his fingers as he lists them. “suicidal?”

“i’m going to go with ‘all of the above.’” 

“i am aware,” ed says dryly, sprawling dramatically on roy’s couch. he props his boots up on the coffee table, ankles crossed. “and i’m _not,_ before you get all up in my damn business, hence my gracing your apartment with my presence on this glorious thursday night.” 

“you should’ve contacted me sooner,” roy says, but he knows ed is barely listening. ed has never listened to him in anything short of a life-or-death emergency, and even then, he seemed to have a fairly flexible definition of what ‘life-or-death’ meant to him. “you know i’m always-”

ed scoffs. “i’m fine,” he says, despite mounting evidence to the contrary. “i didn’t start shaking until this afternoon, so.” 

_“jesus,_ ed.” 

“alright, alright,” ed puts his hands up. “what’re you gonna do? i’m here now, so don’t get your panties in a twist.” he clicks his tongue. “c’mon, it’s not like i’m gonna die.”

“that’s not exactly reassuring,” roy responds. 

“humans are so fussy,” ed says, rolls his eyes and fidgets with the tail of his braid. “so, you wanna fuck?” 

“ed,” roy says carefully, trying to weigh how to put something like this delicately when ed was so vehemently against anything of the sort. “i care for you deeply, but you’re about to pass out. maybe you should feed first.”

“you’re so _needy,”_ ed says, but he’s making room for roy to sit down on the couch with him anyway, creating an expectant empty space on the cushion next to him. “you’re not into the strung-out look?”

“it makes me want to feed you a solid meal and tuck you into bed, if i’m being honest with you,” roy says. “my aunt raised me better than that.”

ed crawls into his lap immediately, a trembling hand on roy’s shoulder to steady himself. he settles with his hips pressing against roy’s, straddling him, and ed is a comfortable weight in his lap, soft fabric and chilled hands touching roy’s skin. “luckily _you’re_ my meal tonight.” 

he meets roy’s mouth in a kiss, and roy kisses back, eager, welcoming. ed’s mouth is lush, lavish and ice cold against his, and he kisses like he’s hungry, like he needs roy to survive, urging roy closer with a hand woven in his hair. roy makes a noise against ed’s mouth, and lets his hands come to rest on the ridges of ed’s hips, pressing up and underneath his sweatshirt. his shorts practically disappear like this, and it’s hard to keep his hands from drifting the swell of ed’s ass, the expanse of his spread thighs. 

when ed breaks the kiss, he’s breathing hard, and he nudges roy’s head to one side, rests his face in the hollow of roy’s neck. “may i?” he asks against roy’s skin. 

“of course,” he says. 

“tell me if you start getting too dizzy,” ed murmurs, fingers working deftly to undo the top few buttons of roy’s shirt. “can’t have you passing out on me.” 

“that was _one time-”_

“once is plenty scary for me, okay?” ed says. “none of that.” 

roy’s pulse is racing, and there’s an extra level of embarrassment in knowing ed can tell. “i’ll certainly try my hardest.” 

ed presses a chaste kiss to his neck, then a significantly less chaste one on the crux of where his shoulder meets his neck, one with teeth and tongue that makes roy cry out, and then ed is sinking his teeth into him, so smoothly it almost feels natural. it’s painful for a second, a sharp, stinging pain as ed breaks skin, but once the blood is flowing, the feeding itself is painless, just a warm throb as he teases roy’s skin with his mouth.

it was always crushingly intimate, letting ed feed from him like this. 

ed is private, about his past as well as most of the details of his present, and he’s especially private about anything related to his condition. even among people who know what he is, ed is strict about who he feeds from, and roy understands why: it feels more intimate than sex, baring his throat and letting ed settle with his body pressed against roy’s, poised to drink from him. roy had never panicked, but he knew from ed’s stories that sometimes people had strong reactions to it; it was an emotional experience, to say the least, and it could be overwhelming even with ed there to talk him down. 

it can’t be more than a few minutes that ed suckles at the bite, but time passes slowly in roy’s head, his body aching for stimulation and ed’s mouth an insistent pull at the wounds. it’s almost comforting, the tug of ed’s mouth, the suction he creates, the dull throb of pain lurking beneath the surface. roy drags his hands up ed’s back, shifts his hips and presses up against ed’s body for a second, and ed hums against him, an appreciative noise if roy has ever heard one. naturally, ed’s appreciation goes _straight_ to roy’s pants, which are growing more uncomfortable with each passing second.

it feels like a century has elapsed by the time ed starts to pull away, licking at the sluggishly bleeding wounds. when his eyes meet roy’s this time, they’re glowing, and unmistakably red. “god _damn_ you taste good.”

roy tries to blink his vision into focus and utterly fails; it’s not uncommon for him to feel a little woozy for a few minutes after ed drinks from him, and there must be a few wires crossed in his brain, because these days the dizziness just makes him more aroused. 

“happy to be of service,” he murmurs.

ed rolls his hips, and it’s unmistakable, the way he grinds against roy’s hard cock, still tucked away beneath the layers of fabric. “can’t believe how much of a masochist you are,” he teases, and tugs his sweatshirt off, up over his head while roy stares, watches the shape of his stomach and the ridges of his hips. he’s wearing a tiny crop top in addition to his tiny shorts, tiny enough roy can see his ribs peeking out the bottom. “most people wince when you sink your teeth in, but you just… melt into it like you’ve been waiting for it. like it’s a relief.” 

roy’s mind races for a second, a barrage of things he could possibly say in his own feeble defense. instead, he goes with, “it’s the kind of pain i find anchoring,” unsure how much explanation to offer, how it will be received. 

ed just gives him a nod though, like that’s answer enough. “it’s kinda nice, feeding from you,” he offers. “i know it’s not my fault or anything — it’s not something i can help — but still, it’s nice not having to hurt someone who doesn’t want it.” 

“i can imagine,” roy says, voice stilted.

“not to mention it’s gratifying as hell feeling you get hard for me,” ed continues, his voice softer. he drags his hips against roy’s again, significant with intent, and it’s a pretty good distraction, roy’s willing to admit. “can’t wait to feel you inside me.”

roy hums and trails his hands up ed’s thighs, grabs a handful of ed’s ass and savors the keening noise he makes. “wretch,” he says, and keeps his voice fond. “take your fucking pants off.” 

“did you just _swear_ at me?” ed sounds affronted, but he’s shimmying his hips anyway, lithe fingers undoing the button of his shorts. “i didn’t know you knew how.”

“that’s patently untrue,” roy mumbles, but he’s already losing focus; ed is scrambling off of him, shoving the fabric of his shorts further down his thighs, and roy can’t help but stare when he glimpses black lace peeking out from underneath. “is that- are you-” 

ed’s not fully hard yet, but his dick is definitely showing interest, and the contrast of the dark lace of the panties stretched over the head of his cock is a vision that will be forever etched in roy’s mind. he’d been a milky, inhuman pale when he’d arrived, but after the feeding he’s glowing gold; he’s almost monochrome in the dim light, all shades of blond and honey-dark skin, broken only by the ruby glow of his eyes. 

“duh,” he responds. “don’t tell me your vision’s going, too?” 

“i’m hardly that old,” he says. 

ed just laughs at that. “if you say so,” he snarks, as though he himself is not both several hundred years old and eternally physically sixteen. it’s made things a bit dicey with roy’s neighbors, to say the least; of course, ed finds the whole situation hilarious, and he plays it up with his doe eyes every time one of roy’s neighbors happens to run into him coming or going, forever fueling the apartment complex rumor mill. 

“just sit back and enjoy the show, alright?” ed continues, giving him a halfhearted twirl and a significantly more enthusiastic booty shake. “you overthink everything.” 

“now you’re just-”

“did i _stutter?_ ” ed asks. “shut up and watch.”

the boots come next, all shiny buckles and smooth leather, and watching ed bend over is always a treat, but watching ed bend over in a lacey thong, the thin scrap of black fabric barely visible between the swell of his cheeks, is going to take years off roy’s life. there are far too many buckles to be practical on these particular boots, so it takes ed a minute to free them all, and roy _stares,_ watches every jiggle of ed’s ass with rapt attention and a newfound devotion to ed’s body that could rival any religion. 

ed’s hair is slipping out of his braid, swishing against his back as he moves, and roy’s sorely tempted to reach forward and pull the tie out, to let the braid come apart in his hands and comb his hair out with his fingers. his hair comes midway down his back when it’s loose, a thousand different shades of blonde roy can and will get lost in. 

when ed rights himself, he steps out of his boots and his shorts and his tall, stripey socks and slinks back over to where roy is sitting, swinging his hips to a beat roy can’t hear. he steps into the space between roy’s legs, as close as he can get, his gaze heavy on the bulge where roy’s cock is straining against his fly. 

“i told you it’d be worth it, didn’t i?” he asks, when he manages to drag his eyes back up to roy’s. 

“never once did i doubt you,” roy murmurs. 

“now i _know_ you’re bullshitting me,” ed says, but he’s grinning like he’s just won something as he fumbles with the hem of his shirt. “you realize you don’t have to flatter me to get laid, right?” 

roy does know, even if that’s so far beside his point he’s sort of impressed. “and if i want to?” he says instead. “flatter you, i mean.”

“you’re so _weird,”_ ed gripes, and for a moment it’s like he really is sixteen, staring at roy like he’s lost his mind for daring to be honest about his feelings. he busies himself tugging his shirt over his head, then balls it up and tosses it aside for roy to find later, his cheeks a soft pink when he turns back to roy, naked except for the lace. “the sentimentality i could take or leave, honestly, but the ‘getting wrecked so hard i can barely walk’ is really what i came here for.” 

“you’re terrible,” roy says, but it sounds a lot like a compliment, his voice deep and warm in his chest as he looks ed up and down. “fortunately for you, i’m something of a people-pleaser.” 

“you’re a kissass,” ed corrects easily, climbing up onto roy’s lap again. their hips spark as ed finds a comfortable position, with his legs either side of roy’s hips and their bulges pressed against each other. “stop _talking.”_

roy almost says ‘make me,’ but he doesn’t get the chance; ed places a cold hand on his neck, just over the bite mark, and pulls him into a needy kiss, his mouth eager against roy’s. ed cards his fingers through the hair on the back of roy’s neck, frozen against roy’s skin, and the kiss deepens as ed whimpers against his mouth and slowly drags his hips against roy’s. 

“you need me to draw you a map?” he asks, barely breaking the kiss. “it’s not gonna fuck itself.”

roy makes a sound of disagreement against ed’s mouth. “brat,” he says, lets his hands find ed’s thighs and trail up along the backs of his legs toward his ass. their hips are slotted together, ed’s thighs on either side of roy’s, and even the teasing friction of their cocks grinding against each other is dizzying, soft lace in stark contrast against the wool of roy’s pants. ed’s skin is surprisingly soft against his hands, and he presses back into roy’s touch like a cat being petted. 

“that’s a start,” ed murmurs, voice low in his chest, and then he’s fumbling with roy’s zipper, stroking roy’s cock through the fabric as he undoes the button with his thumb. 

roy makes a choked noise when ed trails a cold finger up the length of his shaft, a whine that resonates through his whole body and a shiver that shoots up his spine like a jolt of electricity. “ _fuck,_ ed.”

“that’s what i like to hear,” ed says easily, and doesn’t stop with his hand. he teases roy’s slit and smears his mess around, a slow, aching touch that leaves roy trembling, and his eyes never leave roy’s, glowing pupils glistening with promise. “you think i can take you? just like this?”

“i’m not sure it’s a good idea,” roy offers, but it’s a weak protest even to his ears. 

ed just giggles at that. “i’m full of bad ideas,” he offers. “dozens and dozens of ‘em, just involving you and your dick and your mouth. i don’t see the point in stopping now.” he pauses and looks up at roy with slightly softer eyes. “will you let me try?”

ed asking for what he wants is nearly debilitating, and roy knows that a stronger man would insist they take things slow, but his resolve crumbles under the weight of ed’s pleading. “if you’re sure,” he offers, and watches ed’s eyes light up.

“you _know_ i’m fucking sure.” 

ed has to climb off his lap to get the lube, and roy mourns the loss for all of five seconds before he gets distracted watching ed’s ass as he walks away. he bends nearly in half before he finally rights himself and stands up, steps out of his panties and throws them haphazardly across roy’s living room and saunters back over to roy’s lap, naked as the day he was born. roy longs to lick him open and make him beg, longs have slow, lavish sex with him where roy opens him up one finger at a time until ed is trembling around him, but today is not that day. 

he doesn’t waste a lot of time feeling sorry for himself. there’s plenty to be said for ed’s way of doing things, too. 

ed’s hand is so cold that roy shivers in spite of himself, and he touches roy with wet, messy strokes, so heady that roy sees stars, nearly comes apart just from that. it’s just a few quick, long up-downs of ed’s hand before his weight is settling over roy’s lap again, ed dragging his hips back against roy’s cock, one hand on his shoulder to help him balance while the other snakes behind his body to help guide roy’s cock in. 

“i’ve always wanted you like this,” ed says weakly, in a strained sort of confession. he’s pressing back against the head of roy’s cock, relaxing his muscles a bit more on every exhale and shimmying his hips to find the right angle. “love the idea of taking you without anything, just letting your cock stretch me open.”

even just from this roy can feel that ed’s core is burning hot, and the contrast from his skin everywhere else is dizzying, pulling roy in further; it rushes to his head like he’s drunk, flutters in his stomach like he’s about to jump into the deep end. 

“seriously, take your time,” roy says quietly, his voice only slightly shaking. “don’t hurt yourself.”

ed, of course, hears roy telling him to take it easy and sees that as a challenge. “what if i like that too?”

he doesn’t give roy time to respond; ed immediately presses back against roy harder, relaxes at just the right moment and sinks down on his cock in one fluid motion, taking nearly all of him at once. 

roy hears himself make a noise, but it pulls from his chest involuntarily, without any conscious effort on roy’s part. ed’s heat swallows him whole with such intensity he’s amazed he doesn’t black out. it takes his breath away, the way ed dives into everything head first and never dares to look back, and he grips ed’s hips in desperate search of anchor, in search of something to counterbalance the stars in his eyes. 

“ _fuck_ ,” ed whines when he’s finally gone still, pressed flush against roy, taking his cock as deep as it can go. “oh my _god_ , roy, i-”

“is this how you like it?” roy growls, and rolls his hips, just the slightest push-pull where their bodies connect. that earns him a soft whimper from ed, a needy sound that makes roy want to kiss him, drink down all of the tiny whines and moans that fall from his lips when he’s riding roy’s cock, and he loves ed like this, well on his way to overstimulation and savoring every second of it. “you like me splitting you open?”

“fuck yeah,” ed says. roy delights to note that he’s breathing hard, his chest rising and falling faintly with each inhale and exhale, and his voice has gone a shade deeper than usual, gravelly in his chest. “you’re so fucking huge like this, roy.”

“this is what you come here for, isn’t it?” roy hums. “you feed from me and then you get fucked senseless; it’s just pure hedonism. you know i’ll indulge you.” 

ed huffs, and roy gets the sense that if he weren’t other preoccupied at the moment, ed might be rolling his eyes at him. “what’s so wrong with that?” he asks quietly, dragging his hips heavily against roy’s, bearing down on him with all his weight. 

“oh, there’s nothing wrong with it.” roy trails his hands down ed’s thighs, muscle clenched tight all through his legs and core as he holds himself in position, the skin smooth and soothingly cool against the warmth of roy’s palms. “you’re entitled to being selfish sometimes.”

ed’s body goes incrementally still against him. “if you’re trying to say you’re not having fun, you don’t have to-”

“who said that?” roy replies easily, traces his thumb over the ridge of ed’s hip and back again. “i’m happy to indulge you. it’s an honor even to be nominated, truly, and it’s not that i don’t enjoy my role in all of this.” 

he pauses. “what i mean to say is- if this is meant to be an indulgence to you, we may as well go all out. make sure you get what you came here for.”

roy makes a slow, pointed show of lolling his head to one side, the messy bite mark on clear display. it’s a camouflage of different shades, abused skin sucked pink and stained red with a few stray dribbles from the sluggishly bleeding wounds, pinpricks rubies glinting in the low light. the marks are softly stinging — more an irritation than the cause of any real pain — but he can still feel the ghost of ed’s mouth on his skin, the gentle tugging as ed drank from him, the desperation and the urgency that laced everything ed did when they were like this. he can’t help but feel that he’s being selfish here, too, the way he’s pleading for more. 

the implication of his gesture is obvious, and roy watches ed’s eyes go dark with understanding, pupils blown so wide he can only see a thin rim of red around the edges. he can feel ed’s pulse racing where their bodies connect, feel every miniscule twinge of ed’s muscles as he stirs against roy’s hips again. 

“you’re serious?” ed asks, after a fairly substantial pause. 

his voice comes out wrecked, and it gives away far too much information about how much he wants this. with ed pressed flush against him, hard cock trapped between their bodies, roy is hardly in a position to start denying him favors now. “like a heart attack.” 

“like losing so much blood you pass out, you mean,” ed corrects absently, shifts his weight on his knees and starts to ride roy again in earnest, picking himself up only to slam down against him as he starts to establish a rhythm. roy feels too warm, like he can’t quite catch his breath, watching ed work with hunger in his eyes. 

“none of that shit, okay?” ed continues, his voice considerably tighter, pinched at the edges. “i don’t care how much fun you’re having, you have to tell me if you need me to stop.” 

“i would never-” roy starts, finding himself breathless.

“you absolutely would,” ed says, in a tone that doesn’t really leave room for argument. his hips are stirring in these tight, hypnotic circles that are slowly driving roy mad. “i’ll be gentle, i promise. really savor it.” 

ed buries his face in roy’s shoulder, presses his freezing cold nose against roy’s skin and inhales deeply, like he can’t get enough of roy’s scent. roy is awash in a sea of sensations — ed’s weight in his lap, ed’s hands grabbing at the collar of his shirt, ed’s heat threatening to swallow him whole and pushing him closer to the brink of an earth-shattering orgasm with every passing second — and ed’s breath ghosting ice cold against his collarbone is almost too much, almost the thing that finally breaks him and his fragile semblance of composure. 

“you really don’t have any self-preservation instincts left at all, do you?” ed hums, millimeters from roy’s skin, and it snaps roy out of his thoughts with another rush of blood to his aching cock, half panic and half raw, unmitigated want. ed grinds against him and it feels like fireworks going off. 

“it’s called being a masochist,” roy argues, trying not to let his voice wobble. 

that makes ed chuckle. “that’s fortunate for you,” he offers, “and for me, don’t you think?” roy can feel the words vibrating against his body, can feel ed’s first tentative nip at the flesh there, simulating what it will be like when he bites. “i don’t know what’s better, watching you pretend you’re not scared, or knowing the truth that you are; you just like it.”

“ed,” roy pleads, and his voice comes out thin, strained and tinged with desperation. “ _fuck_ , will you-”

ed sweeps his limp braid over one shoulder and shifts up onto his knees, picks himself up only to slam back down onto roy’s cock with most of his weight behind it, and it’s only then that he lets his teeth cut into the tender flesh of roy’s neck, a jolt of stinging pain that makes every nerve ending in his body sing. ed’s heat feels like flames licking his skin, impossibly tight around him, and the rush of endorphins from the bite leaves his pulse racing and his heart thundering gunshot loud in his chest. 

roy can feel the orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, heavy and fast, as urgent as his strained breathing, and it feels like begging, like supplication when he says ed’s name again. “edward, i can’t-” 

“so stop trying,” ed says, mouth pressed against roy’s skin. he suckles lightly at the mark, and even that feels like fireworks going off, spiderweb tingling that blurs the line between pleasure and pain. it’s a barrage of mixed signals, overstimulating in the best possible way, a rush unlike anything else he’d ever experienced. “come for me,” he says, and his words are slurring against roy’s skin. “give it to me, c’mon, _fuck-”_

ed is moving his hips, fucking himself on roy’s cock in a broken rhythm, but even with the awkward pacing it leaves roy careening towards an orgasm at a rather impressive speed, breathing hard and blinking stars from his eyes. “ed, i-” roy gasps, whining high in his throat.

“yeah, fuck yeah,” ed murmurs, “just like _that-”_

with his self-control rapidly slipping away, it’s all too easy to give in to ed’s words, to do what ed asks of him and fall to pieces, one hand tangled in ed’s hair and the other gripping vice-tight on ed’s hip as his own sputter and spark. ed clenches around him, so tight roy’s vision nearly goes white, and roy lets himself unravel, lets himself pull ed down flush against him and come like that, buried in ed’s ass and clinging to his lover as he scrambles for purchase. 

roy shudders, and it only presses him closer to ed, ed’s hips and ed’s hands and ed’s mouth still sucking softly at the bite. his skin is on fire where they’re touching, and he can feel his pulse reverberating through his whole body, thrumming along with his labored breathing. when he starts to come back to himself, one of the first things he notices is ed’s cock pressing against his stomach through his shirt, insistent and making a mess, and it makes his head swim all over again. 

“ _fuck,”_ he says, when he feels slightly more capable. 

ed laps at the wounds one last time before he pulls back, scampers to shift his weight up so roy can pull out, and when he meets roy’s gaze, his eyes are warm and satiated. his mouth is still smudged red at the corners. “you’re gorgeous like that,” ed says, his voice rough in his chest. 

“speak for yourself,” roy replies, with a bit of effort. he trails a hand down the back of ed’s leg, achingly soft in contrast to how hard roy’d been gripping ed’s hips a few moments earlier, and then works his way back up again on the more sensitive skin of ed’s inner thigh, tracing a path up toward ed’s entrance. “i’m not done with you yet.” 

“i hope the fuck not,” ed replies, but he’s hypersensitive where roy’s touching him, torn between an instinct to pull away and a deep hunger for more without a lot of regard for the details, and his voice wobbles on the word ‘not,’ just as roy’s thumb ghosts over ed’s rim before he trails it back down again. 

when roy drags his hand up the expanse of ed’s thigh again, he is absolutely delighted to find a wet, milky dribble of his come dripping down ed’s leg. before he can think about it too hard, he swipes his finger through the mess and slowly brings it to his mouth.

“holy hell,” ed says, like it’s an accusation. “you can’t just-” 

roy can feel himself starting to smirk; it was always a treat to see genuine surprise bloom on ed’s face, the heady thrill of knowing he was the one who got to take ed apart. he takes his time sucking his finger clean — making a show of it, groaning softly as he takes the length of it deeper — gratified to see that ed can’t seem to stop staring. 

“are you saying you’d like me to stop?” roy asks when he’s finished, his voice only slightly ragged.

ed huffs an impatient breath, a hand on either of roy’s shoulders to help him stay balanced as he shifts his hips to try to get some friction. his cock is hard and messy, smudged wet at the tip and a flushed, needy pink against roy’s pants as he ruts against him, hips sparking against overstimulated hips like an ill-timed firework show. “i’d like you to touch me,” he says, his voice almost a whine. “you just- rail me and then leave me all frustrated and empty-”

something primal stirs in him at the accusation, and the logical, rational part of his brain knows ed does this to rile him up — knows ed knows exactly how his words will affect roy, and roy’s ego, and the thing deep inside of roy that swore to protect and provide for the people he loves — but it’s impossible to resist the bait with ed like this, dishevelled and desperate and giving him pleading eyes as he grinds weakly against roy’s body. 

roy brings his fingers to his mouth again, feels the bite mark pull as his muscles shift, and he catches ed’s eye just as he takes them into his mouth, lets the eye contact simmer as he wets his fingers, just this side of dripping. “we can’t have that, now can we?” he says, his voice thick. 

he doesn’t bother to tease, and for that ed seems thankful, letting out a quiet moan when roy’s wet fingers find his entrance and sink into him, two fingers to the hilt, without any kind of ceremony. ed is relaxed and pliant from the fucking, and as he eases into roy’s touch, roy can feel another trickle of come leaking out, dripping onto roy’s fingers as well as ed’s legs, warm and sticky-wet. 

dimly, roy feels his still-tender cock twitch. “this is going to be fun, isn’t it?” he hums. 

“‘fun’ for one of us,” ed whines. 

“you won’t be saying that in a minute,” roy promises. he eases his fingers out just to trail them through the mess between ed’s cheeks and press it back into him as best he can, feeling ed’s body tensing and then relaxing for him as he goes deeper. ed is a drippy mess already, lube and spit and come smeared around his hole, up onto his taint, with little dribbles running down his shaking thighs, and it’s only getting worse with each thrust and curl of roy’s fingers.

ed whimpers softly as roy’s fingers brush a sensitive spot, and he presses back against roy in a subtle plea for more. “you know i want to hear you beg for it,” he says, and keeps his movements shallow and precise no matter how much ed squirms, never giving more than he intends to no matter what ed tries. “i don’t know if you realize how much of rush it is to be the thing that you need,” he continues. “to hear you pleading for me and know you need this just as much as you need to feed from me.”

“should’ve known this was a power trip for you,” ed replies, and he’s clearly trying to sound annoyed, but he’s too affected by roy’s ministrations to really pull it off, and it makes roy grin. a power trip indeed.

he nudges his fingers deeper and curls them sharply, savoring the way it makes ed tense and tighten his grip on roy’s shoulders. “you know i can make you feel incredible,” he offers. “and i mean crying, screaming my name, thighs shaking, coming so hard you can’t even see straight anymore levels of incredible. all you have to do is ask.”

ed makes a noise somewhere in the neighborhood of a growl, but he looks desperate, not angry, when he finally meets roy’s eyes. “will you get me off _please,_ you insufferable bastard? some time this century?”

roy makes a noise of consideration. “just like this?” he prompts, then pulls his fingers almost all the way out before he fills him again, sliding home with a slick squelch. “this is what you want?”

“you _fucker,”_ ed whines, and nearly thrashes against him. “i want you to jerk me off, i want another finger, i want your whole fucking _hand,_ roy, i swear to god-”

“for someone who wasn’t too keen on talking, you certainly have a lot to say,” roy offers mildly, careful to keep his voice as level as he can manage. this is a game the same way it always is, and roy intends to do his damnedest to play his part well, to pick ed apart until he unravels completely and spills in roy’s hand. “i’ll give them to you one at a time, and we’ll see how long you last.”

the noise ed makes this time is softer, needier, almost pleading, and when roy pulls his fingers out, ed nestles closer into him, tucks his face into the crook of roy’s neck and gives in to some base instinct urging him to tend to the bite, licking and kissing softly at the wound. roy leaves him empty for a second and savors the way ed’s body clenches, aching at the absence, savors the mess of come and lube smeared along his rim and dribbling down his thighs, the way ed trembles faintly as he pushes his hips back for more. 

ed takes three fingers easily like this, relaxed and eager and impossibly hot tightening around roy’s fingers like he needs them, and he swears when roy’s fingers start to curl, just a hint of prostate stimulation that still leaves ed squirming. _“fuck,_ roy-” 

“i love getting to hear you,” roy says, and thinks to himself, _i love reducing a scholar who’s devoted more than one lifetime to ventures of academia to one-word curses and pleas and my name, over and over again like you can’t think of anything else._

“more, please,” ed whines, and when he rolls his hips this time, his cock bobs between their bodies, neglected and hard, red and obscenely wet at the tip. once he starts looking it feels impossible to look away, like he could let minutes melt into hours watching ed’s body tremble with every inhale, watching the muscles tensing and relaxing in a desperate, faltering rhythm. 

ed’s voice breaks the trance, threadbare and needy in his ear. “i swear to god, roy,” he continues, “if you just-” 

roy hums and gives a momentary pause, as though he might need a bit more persuading still. “i suppose since you asked so nicely,” he offers finally. “you just can’t get enough, can you?”

“i’ll let you know,” ed promises, and gives him a shaky grin. his pupils are huge and glassy black when he catches roy’s eye, and roy’s still holding his gaze when he pulls his fingers out, watching his expression change as roy leaves him gaping and empty. another rush of come drips down, on roy’s pants and boxers and his thigh, and roy smears his fingers through it all as he fucks into ed again with all four fingers, almost like he’s trying to push the come back inside him. 

“is this better?” roy asks quietly. “is this how you like it?”

“ _fuck_ yeah,” ed replies, pressing back against roy like he can’t get enough. he’s taking roy’s fingers like they’re nothing, impossibly relaxed, so slick he’s dripping as he presses against roy’s body and rubs his messy cock against roy’s stomach, smears his leaky mess on roy’s shirt and lets out a brilliant moan at the slow, sparking friction. 

roy grins. “that feels good, does it?” he presses as deep as he can go, then curls his fingers hard, watches the reaction ripple through ed’s spine and feels his entire body tense up in response. “you hide it well, but i can tell you’re nearing your breaking point, ed,” roy continues. “you know i want to see you fall apart.”

“please,” ed gasps, and it’s exhilarating, to hear that word fall from his lips so effortlessly when roy had lived so long with the knowledge that ed would prefer any number of tortures to having to ask roy for anything, not to mention _beg._ “touch me, roy, i’ll come so fucking hard for you-”

roy feels something swell in his chest, and it takes him a moment to recognize that it’s pride. “you’re doing so well for me,” he hums. “taking me so well, begging and pleading for more like a needy little whore who can’t help it.”

his hand feels clumsy between their bodies, but ed seems more than willing to forgive it if the way he whines at the first hint of stimulation is any indication. his hips stutter, back and forth between roy’s fingers in his ass and the ones ghosting against his cock, and when roy finally lets his hand close around ed’s length, ed keens like he might explode. 

“roy,” ed says again, through the whining, through his labored breathing. “ _roy.”_

“let go for me,” roy murmurs, and surprises himself with how much it sounds like a plea. he smudges his thumb through the precome leaking from ed’s slit, and ed makes a wordless sound for him, a delicious moan that quickly dissolves into a litany of ‘fuck, roy, _fuck,’_ as he writhes against roy’s body. “show me how good it feels.”

ed is undeniably on edge, undeniably tense as roy starts to fall into a rhythm, a pattern where his hand stroking ed’s dick works in counterpoint to when roy’s fingers are buried the deepest inside of him, so there’s nowhere for him to escape, so that any kind of attempt to pull away from the overstimulation will only leave him careening over the edge that much faster. roy resolves to keep steady time — to let the orgasm build slowly until it’s inescapable, to take as much time as necessary to let ed come apart at his own pace — but it hardly matters, in the end. he only gets a few good strokes in before ed chokes on his name and spills for him, clenching vice tight around roy’s fingers as he unravels, both hands fisted in roy’s shirt collar as the waves of pleasure roll through him. 

ed comes so hard he’s practically trembling in the aftermath. roy holds him steady like that, eases his fingers out while ed mewls quietly for him, a vision like something out of an x-rated film with roy’s come leaking out of his spent hole, only now his swearing and shameless moans have dissolved into soft, oversensitive whimpers. roy feels the instinct to nurture, to comfort ed in this moment the same way ed always comforts him after a feeding, stroking his hair and speaking calmly in his lowest voice. it’s not as though he has anything urgent to say at the moment — and ed is so checked-out after that car crash of orgasm roy’s not sure that he’d hear him anyway — but it acts as a kind of background track, filler noise so that ed doesn’t come back to him only to find them suspended in awkward silence. 

when ed finally stirs, the first thing he says is a mumbled, “mother _fucker,”_ his mouth still pressed against roy’s shoulder, in the shadow of the bite mark and the bruise forming around it. “you have this particular bastard way about you,” he continues, shifting to sit up with half-concealed wince, “where you always leave me feeling like i’ve been run over by a train, but i still keep coming back for more.” 

“is it so hard to admit you find me charming?” roy asks. 

ed gives his a very pointed look. his eyes are back to normal, roy notes absently, honey golden and syrupy and all the more perfect to serve him terrifying smoldering glares. “nothing is charming about asking me that,” he responds. “don’t push your luck.” 

roy considers his options for a moment. it isn’t a sure thing, but it definitely wouldn’t be out of character for ed to duck out as soon as the sex was over. “is a shower with you ‘pushing my luck?’” roy asks. 

ed sits with the question for several seconds longer than roy would like, raking his gaze up and down roy’s decidedly dishevelled appearance as he thinks it over. 

“it depends,” he offers finally, and allows himself to grin. “you think you’ll be ready to go again by then?” 

ed’s words send a dizzying rush of heat through him, and roy can already feel his body reacting, eager for another round, another chance to push ed to his breaking point. “i’ll get there,” he promises. 

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory link to [my twitter](https://twitter.com/teandfailure) if you like my fics! 
> 
> also a big thank you to ladymerlin who beta read a version of this fic for me many moons ago ❤️


End file.
